


Caring for Your Omega Patient

by Dr_Uni



Series: Essential 900Reed Porn [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bondage, Breeding, Doctor/Patient, Dubious Consent, Impregnation, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Medical Device, Medical Kink, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Scenting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, and cunt, no I'm not pulling the rug at the end by claiming its roleplay, this is not roleplay, use of the word pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Uni/pseuds/Dr_Uni
Summary: Richard catches his patient, Gavin, trying to pass as a beta. He's gonna teach him what omegas are only good for.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Essential 900Reed Porn [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768651
Comments: 3
Kudos: 164





	Caring for Your Omega Patient

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most impressive thing I've written. You'll know why in the end notes.  
> Edit: I made a lot of grammatical edits because I originally wrote this at 2-4 am.

"So, you thought you could go on living as a male beta?" the taller doctor said in a condescending tone. He was judging him. The way the fear in the omega's eyes glowed made the man's pants a little bit tighter while the other's were already discarded. He put the clipboard down and smacked his hand on the omega's supple bare thigh. Rubbing it didn't stop the sweat from dripping down the angry face. "An omega like you should know that constant use of suppressants could destroy your reproductive system. We're lucky that we got to you in time."

  
With a spider gag in his mouth all Gavin could do was whine as the Alpha stood between his legs, that were strapped in stirrups, rubbing his clothed crotch on his engorged clit. His hands were strapped above his head, preventing him from avoiding the doctor's own hand from holding his face. "A pretty omega like you should be happy to have an Alpha pump sperm in his cute little cunt." he says with a smirk.

  
He starts unbuckling and Gavin shakes the table more than ever causing him to get slapped in the face. Dr. Stern grabs on to his jaw "Stay still, a 36 year old omega like you should already have a couple litters of pups by now. You should be grateful that you were sent to me. I've been looking for the right omega for a while now and you were right under my nose coming in here for your regular visits." he spits in his open mouth and stuffs two fingers in. "Lick them or you're not gonna like it when I start using you like a cocksleeve."

  
With tears trailing down his face he starts licking the long fingers pushing in and out of his mouth. "God, your mouth is hot." He puts his other hand in Gavin's hair, petting him, praising him. Some part of Gavin makes him lean into the touch. "What a good boy, such a good omega now aren't you." after taking his fingers out, he pulls his cock out of pants and lathers on some of the spit on the omega's cunt. He slips a finger in making Gavin moan at the intrusion while pumping his cock. "Already wet with slick, nice to know you're healthy and ready to be bred." Those words bringing Gavin back, clenching as a last ditch effort in preventing himself from becoming an Alpha's broodmare. He shakes his head franticly while Richard is thrusting a second finger into to his tight pussy. "Don't worry darling, I don't want that many, maybe five? If we're lucky we'll get twins." Just as Gavin was about to cry bullets, Richard hits a spot sending a hot feeling through all his nerves. "You like that right there? Don't worry, your pretty little omega pussy is open enough now I can breed your tight hole."

  
The fear comes back even stronger as Richard rubs the blunt head of his cock along his slit, letting Gavin feel how big his Alpha was for him. Richard put his hand back on the fearful omega's face, trying to soothe his future wife. "Shh, you were made to take my cock, it's in your biology as an inferior omega." He lines himself up and pushes in easily. The pair moaning as both of their bodies finally received what they've been craving for. Once Richard had his omega to the hilt, he dragged his length out slowly, making the omega underneath him whine and writhe for what he lost just for the Alpha to mercilessly slam back into him. "Your pussy is warm around my cock for me. Bet you wanted to be bred so bad you kept coming into my office. Stupid omega like you didn't think I would ask about what you had in your pants. Don't worry, alpha's gonna fix that tight naughty cunt of yours." The omega moaned at the rough but pleasurable feeling of being full of Alpha cock. Richard starting removing his coat and shirt while pounding away at his breeding bitch. "Fuck, your cunt feels so perfect on my cock. I'm gonna breed you full of my pups. You want that? You want to be my good little omega wife?" he says, rubbing his cheek again.

  
It doesn't matter to the omega anymore. He was meant to be bred for his Alpha. Be filled with pups and kept at home, taking care of them, not trying to work at the police department where he could be killed. Before he even gave his alpha a litter. He nodded franticly but his kind alpha was taking the straps off his gag. "Say it." he command as he rolled his hips into the omega once, awaiting his answer.

  
"I want it. I want your cum, I want your pups. Please alpha, breed me make me your wife." That riled Richard up further, fucking up into his omega, grabbing his face and kissing him hard, taking in his moans, and forcing a tongue down his throat. When he finally let up, Gavin was panting, unable to catch a break as his pussy was being pounded like a meat sack.

  
"Be a good omega for me and take my cum in your pretty omega cunt." Gavin tightened for praise, he wanted to be the perfect omega for his alpha. That's all he needed to be. No more late nights filling case reports. Just late nights pleasing his alpha. Waiting at the door to be fucked against it when his alpha got home. He can finally curl up in a nest to be cared for by his alpha.

  
"Alpha, please knot me, pump me with your cum, fill me with your pups. Please, I need it." he begs. And with that, the alpha tightened a grip into the omega's hair and pistons his thick length into the willing hole. The omega now cried in pleasure as his alpha bred him.

  
"You're gonna be such a good little breeding bitch with your tight pussy. My omega, after some pups you'll be a pretty little cum dump under my desk. You'll love being full my cum all the time. You won't even miss the DPD." He's drilling at the omega passage now and the base of his cock is starting to swell with his knot. With every thrust it tugs a little more at the omega's pussy but he just takes it as his body was made to be plugged up. "Take it my knot, take all of it." and he pushes in his wide knot, watching it at first as it gets swallowed by the omega's cunt. But he switches back to Gavin's beautiful grey eyes rolling up and his mouth opening wide moaning. He subconsciously turns his head to bare his neck for his alpha to mark him as his. He cums at the feeling of canines piercing his flesh causing his cunt to clench down at the knot. Both start to moan even louder now that the alpha is pumping his seeds into the fertile womb. "Fuck, you're such a good boy milking alpha's knot. Such a good little breeder." Richard thrusts a little more riding out Gavin's orgasm and dumping every last drop of cum into the filled womb. He licks at the wound in his omega's neck leaving him tiredly purring in content knowing that he fulfilled his purpose as an omega to serve as a breeding hole for his superior alpha mate.

  
Richard slips his cock out of the warm hole, marveling in it as it tightened back up. Gavin whines at the loss but Richard lovingly pets his hair again to soothe him. Richard takes the straps of Gavin's wrists and ankles and puts his clothes back on. He dresses his omega in one of his spare shirts and lifts him up into his arms. Gavin instinctively wraps his legs and locks his ankles around his back and arms around his neck, pushing his face into it as well to smell and mark all of his alpha as his. Richard rubs his back to lull his precious omega to sleep knowing that the omega cunt tightens to keep his pussy full of his potent sperm. "Such a good omega for me." he whispers as he starts rocking and bouncing his knees. "I can't wait to go home and pump you full again to be sure it takes." Richard presses a kiss on his forehead and Gavin shuts his eyes at the soft praises, happy that he gets to live his life being a breeding omega for his sweet handsome alpha.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to masturbate twice while writing this. Also this is the worst title I've given a work.


End file.
